Happy Girl
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Teddy Bear 'verse: Post "Of Cozy Fireplaces And Hot Cocoa", Jamie is sick as a dog, and wants her man to pamper her when she gets home from work. Luckily for her, said man happens to be a complete mush bucket.


**Hey! It's a new Teddy Bear 'verse fic. Post "Of Cozy Fireplaces And Hot Cocoa", Jamie is sick as a dog, and wants her man to pamper her when she gets home from work. Luckily for her, said man happens to be a complete mush bucket. **

**I own nothing, obviously. Also, I have a Vinwell related poll up on my profile. Go check it out and gimme a vote!**

_**Happy Girl**_

Vince Faraday plopped down on the couch with a rough sigh, clad in his police uniform. He ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair and contemplated his own boredom. He had just gotten home from work, and it would be another forty-five minutes before his wife would be getting off.

The cop popped the cap to the beer he had in his hand and took a quick swig. He couldn't wait to see Jamie again. Even though he stopped by the diner to see her before heading home that night, Vince felt like he hadn't seen her in years. She had caught a cold a few days prior, but, as always, she refused to take off work for it. Her husband didn't like that fact one bit, but he wasn't going to tell Jamie Faraday no. He never could, and he never would.

When Vince went to see Jamie, she wasn't busy at all. They had time to sit down and eat dinner together, which was nice for a change. But when she shooed him away after they starting getting busy again, the police officer was tempted to go talk to her boss about letting her off early. His wife could barely talk to her customers without coughing in the process.

The blonde stared down at his beer before taking another long pull from it. He was bored out of his mind, and not even the monster movies he had playing in the background were of much help. Vince shook himself back down to earth when his phone buzzed from inside his pocket. He retrieved it and unlocked it from the main screen. A grin spread across his face as he noticed the new e-mail from Jamie.

_Dear Husband, _

_Have me a nice, soothing bubble bath ready for when I get home. Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll let you get in it with me. After all, I could use a good massage. Otherwise, a chapter in my book wouldn't be too bad…_

_Love Always, _

_J _

_Xx_

Vince had no idea why she e-mailed him from her phone; just a text would have sufficed. But, he thought with another ear-splitting grin, that was his wife for you. Miss Tech Geek, herself.

He quickly shot her an e-mail back, asking her if she was getting off at her usual time. If she did, then he was still in good time. If not, he would have to start scrambling.

Jamie was wiping the counter off at the waitress station when her phone went off in her apron pocket. She finished wiping off a particularly sticky part of the counter and looked around to see if her boss was anywhere around. He was okay with the servers being on their cell phones, but the brunette didn't really like pressing her luck too much.

When she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she glanced down at the name and smiled. Her lovely husband had finally answered back. Luckily, her boss had already declared that they were closing early. The petite waitress just smiled to herself as she thought about the nice, warm bubble bath that would be waiting for her when she got home.

Within the next hour, Jamie was in her car heading home. She had horrible sinus drainage in her throat, and the sick brunette could barely breathe. Needless to say, the bubble bath was sounding more and more appealing as the night went on.

Jamie was surprised to see her husband coming out of the apartment to meet her at the car. She peered up at him from the driver's seat and gave him a sweet smile. "Hi, honey," she spoke in a nasally voice.

Vince squeezed between the car door and his wife, pecking at her lips gently. "Hey right back at you, gorgeous." He grabbed her purse from her and held the car door open a little further as she planted her feet on the pavement of their apartment complex.

The brunette snuggled into her husband's side as he shut the door for her and led her to the apartment. "You're a saint, Vince. I just want you to know that," she murmured into his shirt. He had finally changed out of his uniform into a grey long sleeved shirt and his favorite pair of worn-out jeans.

The blonde cop just grinned down at her, kissing her forehead gently. "Hey, I vowed to stay with you in sickness and health, didn't I?"

"I think it's safe to say that I have the sweetest husband on the face of the earth," Jamie told him, sniffling as quietly as she could. He left her side long enough to open the door, and was back within moments to scoop her up.

Vince carried his wife across the threshold to their home, much like he did the day they got back from their honeymoon about two years ago. He looked down at her as he made his way to the living room, "how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Like crap," the brunette muttered into her husband's neck. "I'm just ready for that relaxing bubble bath and some rest."

"I think that can be arranged," the cop told her, kissing the top of her head again. "I already got the bath ready for you. And I took the weekend off to take care of my sick wife, so whatever you want," he paused long enough to smile down at her, "_anything_ at all, just name it."

"I think you might just be the galaxy's best husband, not just the earth's," Jamie snuggled even closer in her husband's arms as he carried her upstairs. The brunette's purse and apron were dropped off on their bed thoughtfully and, within moments, they had reached their final destination.

The bathroom light was set to a dim setting and an assortment of candles decorated the ledge around the tub. Vince knew that this was how his wife preferred her bubble baths. He gauged her carefully as he put her down on the closed toilet lid. "Are you steady enough on your feet?"

Jamie nodded with a little smile gracing her features. "Yeah, I'll be okay to get in on my own. But, you're welcome to get in with me," she winked playfully. Her nose had started to clog up worse with the humidity in the air from the warm water, and she could barely breathe at the moment, but she was trying to not let it show.

Vince grinned in that schoolboy way that never seemed to change whenever he was around his wife. She stood up on her own and padded over to him, snuggling up to his chest again for a quick embrace. It was returned without delay. The cop kissed his wife gently, only to have her pull him down to her level for more.

"What did I do to deserve a man like you?" Jamie asked quietly, pulling away slightly to look back at him.

Her husband just nuzzled her nose with his. "You dropped Bear-Bear in that department store. That's all it took for me to fall in love with you," he bent down to kiss her once more, "even when I was five."

The brunette's smile grew brighter. "I'll repay you for all of this when I'm finally feeling better, you know. You deserve a _big _reward."

Vince chuckled heartily and reached out to unclip her hair, smiling as it fell down her shoulders in waves. "I'll hold you to that, babe. Right now, though," he began unbuttoning her black slacks, his eyes still on hers, "you need to get your pretty little ass in the bath and then get some rest."

Jamie squeaked as his hand touched her belly when he went to pull her shirt over her head. "Okay, okay," she giggled, helping him in the process.

The cop kissed her once more, grinning down at her. "Two of the best noises in the world: Hearing you giggle and squeak."

Ignoring that comment, his wife shimmied out of her pants and tossed the rest of her clothes on top of that. As she finally slipped into the well-anticipated bubble bath, she couldn't hold the exasperated sigh in any longer.

She was home now and that was all that mattered.

**Fluffy enough? Ya'll know what to do!**


End file.
